Kits are known comprising an outer casing; a compressor assembly housed inside the outer casing; and a sealing fluid container assembly connected releasably to the compressor assembly to inject sealing fluid into the tyre. The empty used container assembly is replaced with a new one purchased by the user and reconnected to the compressor assembly.
When using the kit, the user may inadvertently activate the compressor assembly before connecting the container assembly to the tyre, thus wasting sealing fluid and possibly impairing repair if too much sealing fluid is wasted. Moreover, as the user is rarely experienced in performing complex, time-consuming technical operations in tyre-repair situations, a need is also felt for a kit that is extremely simple to use.